Adventure time with Finn, Jake and Fairy Tail
by Ace Eagle.10
Summary: Bubblegum made a Machine, where you can go to other dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover: Adventure Time and Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't even own this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Say What?!**

* * *

**At Finn and Jake's house...**

**Finn: **There's nothing to do!

**BMO:** Who wants to play BMO?

**Jake: **No Thanks BMO.

**Ace: **Why not we go to Candy Kingdom!

**Jake: **You just want to eat some Candy right?

* * *

"_**Incoming Message from Princess Bubblegum.**_"

_**PB: **__Finn, Jake go to the Candy Kingdom! I need you to try my new invention._

* * *

**Finn and Jake: **Okay.

**Ace: **I want to come too!

**Finn and Jake: **Fine.

**Ace:** Woohoo!

* * *

**Meanwhile in Candy Kingdom...**

**PB:** Where are they? Oh well, I'm gonna try my new invention.

**[A/N: Bubblegum will go to Phineas and Ferb's Dimiension. It's only short. I know it's a crossover of Adventure Time and Fairy Tail, anyway back to the story.]**

* * *

**In Danville...**

**Phineas: **Look Ferb!

**PB: **Greetings People of this Dimension!

**Phineas: **Uh, Hi.

* * *

**Finn: **Princess Where are you!

* * *

**PB: **Gotta go bye!

* * *

**Ferb: **That was awkward.

**Phineas:** Yeah

**Candace: **All right what are you guys up to?

* * *

**In Candy Kingdom...**

**Finn:** Where have you been?

**PB: **In another Dimension.

**Ace: **Cool! *No reaction* What you don't know what a Dimension is?

**Finn and Jake: **We know it! It's a... You know... No.

**Ace: **It means it's another world different from ours. I think.

**PB: **Anyway, Go!

* * *

**In The City of Magnolia...**

**Finn, Jake and Ace: **Wow! Cool!

**Ace: **Who's that?

**Finn: **How should we know...

**Jake: **Yeah.

**Finn and Jake: **Where's Ace?

* * *

**Ace: **Hi I'm Ace!

**Jake: **You can't just do that! Show some manners.

**Natsu: **My name is Natsu!

**Happy: **And I'm Happy!

**Ace: **This is a guild right?

**Natsu: **Yeah!

**Happy:** Are you new here in Magnolia?

**Ace: **No, I came from another dimension.

**Natsu and Happy: **AAAHHH! Is that even allowed!

**Ace: **Yeah I'm here. By the way are you guys Wizards?

**Natsu and Happy: **Yeah.

**Finn and Jake:** Wow cool! Can you teach us!

**Natsu: **No!

**Finn: **Come on, You're just gonna teach us some Magic!

**Jake: **Yeah!

**Happy: **We really can't.

**Finn and Jake: **Jerks,Let's go Ace!

**Ace: **No!

**Finn: **Phssst! Fine.

**Ace: **I'm very sorry about my friends.

**Natsu:**Nah, forget about them.

**Happy:** Natsu let's show him around!

**Natsu: **Okay.

* * *

**After a few minutes...**

* * *

**PB: **Ace, we need your help.

**Finn and Jake: **AAAHHH! Zombies!

**Ace: **I gotta help them. I need backup!

**Natsu: **I'll go with you Ace.

**Happy: **Me too!

**Gray: **I'm not gonna let you guys have all the fun.

**Lucy: **I'll go too.

**Erza: **I'll help.

**Wendy: **Don't forget about me!

**Charles: **If Wendy is coming, then I'm coming too.

**Gajeel: **I wanna have some fun too!

**Lisanna: **I wanna come too.

**Juvia: **Where ever Gray goes, Juvia goes.

**Gray:** What did you say Juvia?

**Juvia: **Nothing.

* * *

**Author's Brother: I have to cut it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Zombies**

* * *

**Ace: **Master Makarov, will you let them go to my dimension? Because if you don't let them, My friends will turn into zombies.

**Makarov: **All right.

**Ace: **Thank you Master.

* * *

**In Candy Kingdom...**

**Ace: **Princess, open the portal.

**PB: **Okay.

**Ace: **I have a plan.

**Jake: **How? We don't have the antidote?!

**Ace:** Where's Everyone?! AAAHHH! They're killing the zombies! I gotta get the antidote.

**Finn:** 3...2...1

**Ace:** Here, quick!

**PB:** Okay.

* * *

**After Curing the Zombies... (A/B: I skip the battle scene.)**

**Finn:** Done, Finally.

**Ace:** Thanks for helping guys.

**Natsu:** No Prob!

**Ace:** I'm going to rest at Finn and Jake's house. Bye!

* * *

**At Finn and Jake's house...**

**Ace:** Hi BMO!

**BMO:** Hi Ace do you want to play?

**Ace:** Okay.

* * *

**Author's Brother: I know this story is short. I ran out of ideas; anyway, you will be shocked and surprise by my last Chapter. *Evil laugh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Chaos and Craziness**

* * *

**Finn: **Hey Ace! wanna go to Fairy Tail?

**Ace: **Okay, later BMO!

**Jake: **I will open the portal.

* * *

**In Magnolia**

**Natsu: **Come on Gray! Is that the best you've got?!

**Gray: **You shut your face Lizard Breath!

**Natsu: **You shut your face Droopy eyes!

**Finn: **Hey, is it always like this?

**Erza: **Why did you knock out my favorite cake?! **(A/N: Survival Tip #1: Don't you ever eat, take, crumple or destroy Erza's favorite cakes. If you do these stuff, Good Luck.)**

**Finn: **Ummm...

**Erza: **Re-equip!

**Finn: **No! ah!

**Elfman: **All right whose the real man? Fight me if you're a man?

**Jake: **I would.

**Ace: **Jake! Where's Finn? Let's get outta here! AAAHHH! Ouch!

**Elfman: **You're a Dog.

**Jake: **I'm still a man!

**Elfman: **Okay then.. aahh! *He punched Jake*

**Jake: **AAHH!

**Elfman: **That was easy.

**Finn: **Ace! Jake! Anybody! Help Me!

**Erza: **Come back here Finn!

**Ace: **Master! please stop them!

**Makarov: **I can't.

**Ace: **Say what?!

**Jake:** OOOHH! Finn! Ace! Oh well.

* * *

**In Danville...**

**Jake:** Cool!

**Isabella:** Look! a cute puppy!

**Jake:** Hey! I'm not cute! I'm outta here!

**Isabella:** Hey!

* * *

**In Magnolia...**

**Ace:** Finn! Jake!

**Finn:** Jake! Ace! Help Me!

**Erza:** Don't run away Finn!

**Jake:** Finn! Ace! Let's go home!

**A Few Hours Later...**

**Ace:** Finally it stopped.

**Jake:** There you are.

**Ace:** Jake! Where's Finn?

**Finn:** I'm here, Let's go home.

**Jake:** Yeah.

**At Finn and Jake's house...**

* * *

**Ace**: Finally, I can rest.

**Finn and Jake:** Yeah me too.

**THE END... FIN...**

* * *

**An Interruption from Professor Happy!**

**Professor Happy**: Before we end the show, I would like to give you a lesson about different Dimensions. You see, there are septillions of Dimensions. The one we first came is in Edolas. That Dimension is our alternatives, and Finn, Jake and Ace's Dimension have their own alternatives. Until next time. Stand, Bow, Bye!


	4. Extra Chapter 1

**Extra Chapter 1 - Natsu V.S. Finn and Jake**

* * *

**A few months have passed...**

**Finn: **Aw man! I want to go to Fairy Tail.

**Jake: **Yeah, me too.

**Ace: **It's not like you're going back there.

Finn and Jake left the house.

**Ace: **They're stupid.

**In Candy Kingdom..**

**Finn: **Princess!

**Jake: **PB!

**PB: **What are you guys doing in here?

**Finn and Jake: **We wanna go back to Fairy Tail!

**Ace: **Yeah, me too.

**Finn and Jake: **AAHH!

**PB: **How did you get here so fast?

Ace stares at Bubble Gum.

**PB: **Ooh, That's right. Well here it is.

**Finn: **Open the portal, come on!

Ace opens the portal and it revealed Magnolia.

**Jake: **Let's go!

**Ace: **You guys are stupid.

**Finn: **Yeah, we're stupid.

Finn and Jake goes into the portal and Ace followed them.

**Finn, Jake and Ace: **Hey Natsu!

**Natsu: **Hey, what are you guys doing in here?

**Ace: **Let's spar!

**Natsu: **Yeah, I can take you!

**Finn: **Wait Natsu! Fight us first!

**Ace: **How about you three go battle in the Candy Kingdom.

**Natsu and Finn: **All right!

**Happy: **Natsu!

Natsu, Finn, Jake and Ace went to the portal and Happy followed them and same as Erza.

**After a few minutes...**

**Natsu: **I'm gonna burn both of you!

**Finn: **You're the one who's going down!

**Jake: **Yeah!

**Ace: **Less talking more fighting.

**Finn: **Woohoo!

**Natsu: **Fire Dragon... Roar!

**Finn: **AAHH!

Jake swooped Finn.

**Finn: **Thanks Dude. Yah!

Natsu blocked Finn's sword.

**Finn: **AAHH!

Jake does a combo move on Natsu.

**Natsu: **Ow! Ow! Ow!

**Jake: **Finn!

**Finn: **AH!

**Natsu: **Ouch! That's it! Fire Dragon Wing Slash!

**Finn: **Ouch!

**Jake: **Ow!

**Ace: **How did you come in here, Happy?

**Happy: **I followed you in the portal.

**Ace: **Okay, Huh? Looks like Natsu hasn't won yet.

**Happy: **Why is that?

**Ace: **Look up!

Natsu looked up in the sky.

**Natsu: **Why are those stones getting bigger?

The stone fell on Natsu.

**Happy: **AH!

**Ace: **That's gonna hurt.


	5. Extra Chapter 2

**Extra Chapter 2 - Erza V.S Finn and Marceline**

* * *

**Ace: **All right! Get out of the stadium!

Ace pulled Natsu and Jake away on the stadium.

**Natsu: **Why didn't you take Finn?

**Ace: **That's because he's gonna battle someone else.

**Finn: **Who?! I'm ready for my battle!

**Ace: **Erza.

Finn's whole body froze.

**Finn: **Aahh!

**Ace: **Happy, can you please guard Finn while I look for erza.

**Happy: **Aye sir!

**Meanwhile, at Finn and Jake's house...**

**Marceline: **Finn?...Jake?

BMO opened the door.

**Marceline: **Hey BMO! Where are Finn and Jake?

**BMO: **They're in the Candy Kingdom.

**Marceline: **Oh, okay. See you later, BMO.

**In the Candy Kingdom...**

**Ace: **There yo—

**Erza: **Where's Finn?!

**Ace: **He's in the middle of the Candy Kingdom! _*shaking*_

**Erza: **That's great.

**Ace: **I'm gonna die.

**Erza: **I heard that!

**Ace: **Sorry!

**At the middle of the Candy Kingdom...**

**Happy: **Hey, you're not going anywhere.

**Natsu: **I can't believe that Finn's gonna battle Erza!

**Jake: **Why?

**Natsu: **Because I wanna battle Erza!

**Happy: **There's Erza!

**Erza: **Finn!

**Ace: **Okay, he's all yours.

**Marceline: **Yo Finn.

**Finn: **I'm safe!

**Ace:** Wait Erza! Marceline, You wanna be Finn's teammate on this battle?

**Marceline: **Well...

She looks at Finn who is shivering.

**Marceline: **Okay.

Marceline transforms into a monster.

**Marceline: **_*roar*_

**Erza: **Re-equip! Heavens Wheel!

**Marceline: **Yikes.

Marceline was thrown into the sky.

**Finn: **Oh glob, AAHH!

**Erza:** _*dark and scary eyes with a dark aura surrounding her* _Remember Finn, I won't forgive you from what you have done with my cheese cake.

Finn starts running.

**Erza: **Come back here! Re-equip!

Finn starts screaming.

**Ace: **I suggest that you should use your sword, stupid!

**Finn: **Oh yeah, right!

_*Cling*_

**Finn: **Agh! I'll beat you.

Finn looks at Erza.

**Finn: **AAHH! Wait, time out! Time out!

**Erza: **Make it quick.

**...**

**Finn: **Why from all the people, I have to battle her?

**Ace: **Because... Because I don't wanna die.

**Finn: **What does that even mean?

**Ace: **Because...

_Flashback:_

_**Natsu: **__I can't wait to beat you!_

_**Jake: **__Please..._

_**Finn: **__You're gonna lose!_

_**Ace: **__Don't fight in the lab fools!_

_**Natsu: **__Yeah , okay._

_The three of them left..._

_**Ace: **__Idiots._

_**Erza: **__Ace!_

_**Ace: **__What?! What?!_

_**Erza: **__Where's Finn?_

_**Ace: **__He's battling Natsu with Jake._

_**Erza: **__All right, but after their battle I'm gonna destroy him._

_End of Flashback_

**Erza: **You done?

**Finn: **Um...

**Erza: **Re-equip! Black Wing Armor!

Suddenly, Marceline appeared.

**Marceline: **_*Vampire sounds*_

**Finn: **Yeah, go Marcy!

**Ace: **Help her Finn or I'm gonna feed you to Erza!

**Finn: **Okay, YAAHH!

_*cling* *cling* *cling* *cling* *cling* *cling* *cling*_

**Erza: **Re-equip! Lightning Empress Armor! Ha!

**Finn and Marceline: **AAHH!

**Erza: **That was too easy.

**Marceline: **Wow, she's powerful.

**Finn: **and scary.

**Ace: **It's obvious that Erza will win.

**Happy: **In the next battle I wanna compete.

**Ace: **Okay, you'll battle Jake.

**Happy: **AAHH! I'm gonna battle a dog?! I know that I'm an exceed, but...

**Erza: **FINN!

**Finn: **What?! What?!

**Erza: **Promise me that you will never destroy my cheese cakes. Again!

**Finn: **Okay, I promise!

**Happy: **Hey Ace! Is it a flying contest?

**Ace: **Nope.

**Happy: **What is it then?

**Ace: **It's a secret.

**Happy:** I'm done for.


	6. Extra Chapter 3

**Extra Chapter 3 - Happy Versus Jake (Skilled Contest; Part 1)**

* * *

**Ace: **Jake!

**Jake: **What?!

**Ace: **You wanna fight again?

**Jake: **Yeah, okay...

**Ace: **Your opponent is Happy!

**Jake: **_*surprised, yet amused*_ I'm fighting a cat?! Haha! Don't worry, I'll go easy on you.

**Happy: **Hey! I'm an Exceed, not a cat!

**Ace: **All right, there will be 100 challenges!

**Happy and Jake: **_*eyes widened* _Say what?!

**Ace: **I didn't hear you complain when you join in the first place, so there's no turning back now.

**Happy: **_*sulking* _I thunk I'll die...

**Jake: **Yeah, me too.

**Ace: **First off, pick your partner!

**Jake: **Finn!

**Happy: **Natsu!

**Finn and Natsu: **_*eyes widened* _What?!

**Ace: **Finn, you will be Jake's partner while Natsu will be Happy's partner.

**Natsu: **On what?

**Ace: **_*smirks* _Skilled Contest!

**Finn: **Okay...

_**Challenge # 1:**_** Battle**

**Ace: **_*carries two types of weapons in his hands* _Choose your weapon. Flaming Sword or Lightning Axe. Happy, Jake, you choose.

**Happy: **Flaming Sword!

**Jake: **_*places his hand on his chin* _Hmm... I choose... Sandwich!

**Natsu: **Yeah!

**Finn: **What?! You've gotta be flippin' kidding me!

**Happy: **Yeah, we've got an advantage!

**(Notes from the Author, Ace: Happy is the only one who knows how to think here.)**

**Ace: **The leader will hold the sword! _*gives Happy the Flaming sword and Jake the sandwich. He smirked when he's out of the challenger's views and mumbles* _Good luck, hehehe...

**Jake: **_*looks at Ace with a puzzled look on his face* _What?

**Ace: **Begin!

**Happy: **_*lifts the sword* _This sword is heavy... _*the sword fell on the ground*_ Ouch...

**Finn: **_*in an angry tone*_ Great Jake! What are we going to do?! We can't use a sandwich as a weapon, it's a _FOOD_!

**Jake: **_*looks guilty* _I'm sorry, man.

**Natsu: **Happy, are you okay?

**Happy: **Yeah, but I can't lift this sword.

**Natsu: **Let me help you.

Natsu controls the fire using his magic.

**Happy: **Now!

_*Boom!*_

**Finn and Jake: **Uh-Oh...

_*Boom!*_

**Ace: **Happy's team wins!

**Finn and Jake: **Ow, that hurts...

_**Challenge # 2: Race**_

**Ace: **You guys will start in the Candy Kingdom and go to the Ice King's place. Then, you come back here. You can use any powers or magic you like. Stretch, Fly, Beat up your opponent, use an ATV and blah, blah, blah...

Natsu grinned at Finn and Jake and the duo shuddered while Ace is talking about what kind of magic will they use.

**Ace: **Any questions?

**Natsu: **_*raised his hand* _Where the heck is—

**Ace: **Just follow Finn and Jake.

**Jake: ***_whispers to Finn* _Dude, Natsu's gonna kill us. I do't have enough strength to kick his butt.

**Finn: **_*whispers back* _You know I know that.

**Natsu: **_*looks up to see Happy and yells* _Happy! You know what to do!

**Happy: **Aye sir!

**Ace: **Ready... Set... 3... 2... 2 and a half... 2 and a quarter...

**Happy: **Just go already.

**Ace: **_*pouts and mumbles* _Fine. Go! _*bangs the gong*_

**Finn: **Let's go Jake!

**Jake: **Whoa...

**Natsu: **Quick Happy!

Happy lifts Natsu and flew away.

**Erza: **_*talks to Ace while eating a candy cake that's made from normal candies, not Candy People* _You're really enjoying this, aren't you.

**Ace: **_*smirks* _Why yes, yes I am.

**...**

**Happy: **Do you have any idea where is that 'Ice King's place'?

**Natsu: **I don't know. Let's just follow them.

**Happy: **Do you see that Ice mountain?

**Natsu: **_*searches for the Ice Mountain and he finally found it.* _Yeah.

**Happy: **Maybe that's where we're going.

**Natsu: **Yeah.

**Happy: **Maybe that's where we're going, afterwards, go back to Candy Kingdom.

**Natsu: **_*looks down* _Hey Happy, Do you see that huge fire?

**Happy: **Yeah.

**Natsu: **Let's go there.

**Happy: **Aye sir! _*flew down to see that fire*_

**Finn: **_*hiding behind the pile of snow with Jake* _We lost them, yeah!

**Jake: **That's good news, woohoo!

Meanwhile, Natsu devours the fire.

**Flame Princess: **My house!

**Natsu and Happy: **_*looks at the lady* _Aah! A Burning lady!

**Jake: **Hey, isn't that Natsu and Happy?

**Finn: **What the?

**Natsu: **Fire dragon W—

Finn punched Natsu.

After 10 minutes...

At the Ice King's Mountain...

**Ace: **Great job now go back!

**Happy and Jake: **Ah...

After 1 hour...

**Happy: **Supper Speed Attack!

**Jake: **What?

**Ace:** Happy's Team Wins!... Again...

**Natsu: **Yeah way the go Happy!

**Ace: **Remember there's 98 more challenges to go.

**Finn: **You're not satisfied torturing us?!

**Ace: **Blame Jake he's the one who picked you. Anyway, let's continue the challenges...

_**Challenge # 3:**_**Last team standing**

_**Challenge # 5: **_**Solving Puzzles**

**_Challenge # 10: _****Get out of the Maze**

**_Challenge # 21: Mind Games_**

_**Challenge # 38: **_**Who can eat the most**

**_Challenge # 44: _****Gun Battle ****_(Water gun)_**

After 6 hours...

**Ace: **Jake's Team wins!... Again...

**...**

**Ace: **Okay, the score is tie! 30 - 30.

_**Challenge # 50: **_**Battle to a dangerous Stadium**

**All four of them: **What?!

**Happy: **Okay, that's enough!

**Jake: **Yeah, why didn't you told us?

**Natsu: **I'm gonna kill you!

**Finn: **Aah!

**Ace: **For your information, I told that to both of you.

**Erza: **Who?

**Ace: **Happy and Jake.

**Happy: **When did you told that to us.

**Jake: **I'll bite you Ace, you didn't tell us that!

**Ace: **I said when you're both sleeping.

**Happy and Jake: **What?!

**Ace: **Hey, I did try to tell you a million times, but what did you do? Sleep. Anyway, chose 2 weapons.

**Finn: **_*mumbles* _I hope he's gonna chose a _real _weapon.

**Ace: **One for each of you.

**Finn: **Ha! I choose the Family Sword!

**Natsu: **Flaming Sword!

**Happy: **The Hatchet!

**Jake: **I'll choose... Dagger!

**Finn: **Well, at least he can fight with it.

**Ace: **Okay, go inside the stadium.

They go inside the stadium.

**Finn: **This isn't bad.

The entrances and exits are all blocked.

**Finn: **Aah!

**Ace: **Okay, now!

**Happy: **Ha!

**Jake: **Uh-Oh, ah!

Jake and Happy run to each other.

**...**

**Erza: **What's that Ace?

**Ace: **This is like... um... a control... Oh wait, no, the brain of the stadium. _*evil laugh*_

**Erza: **What does this button do?

**Ace: **Pres it.

Erza presses the button.

**Happy: **Uh-Oh Natsu!

Happy lifts Natsu.

**Jake: **Come on Finn

Jake Grabbed Finn

**Erza:** Barrels? That's it?

**Jake:** Mwahahahaha

Jake stretched at Happy

**Natsu:** Why is that sword getting bigger?

**Happy: **That's not a sword it's a dagger and it's not getting bigger it's coming towards us! Ah!

Happy dodge it.

**Ace: **Erza, let's press all the buttons and push & pull all the levers.

**Erza: **Okay...

_*Click* *Click* *Click* *Creak* *Creak* *Creak*_

**Finn: **Ha!

Natsu grabs Finn's sword.

**Finn: **Uh-Oh.

Natsu grinned at him.

**Happy: **Aah! The Stadium is moving!

**Natsu: **Wait a minute, this feels like _*tries to control his vomit* _tr-tr-transportation...

**Jake: **Aah!

**Happy: **Wait a minute, I can fly. And if they fall, we'll win. Right Natsu? Natsu? _*look at Natsu* _Uh-Oh, that looks like transportation.

He flew down to help Natsu.

**Ace: **Big mistake, Happy.

**Happy: **Oh no, Aah!

_*Boom*_

**Ace: **It's a tie! Nobody won!

After a few minutes...

**Ace: **Okay folks, this is it, for now. To Be Continued...

**Happy: **Hey! That's my line!

**Erza: **See you next time!

**Happy: **All right, now you're just being mean!

* * *

**Review**


End file.
